The hypothesis is that Calcium Citrate will be more effective than Calcium Carbonate in preventing spinal bone loss in early postmenopausal women because of greater bioavailability and alkali load. Bone density will be measured in lumbar vertebrae, proximal femur and radius every six months for four years during treatment with Calcium Citrate or Placebo.